You do what?
by Flamesprite
Summary: Dreams are a butiful thing evenm for Stella!MacStella has not seen a beta


_**You do what?????**_

Hey this is my first CSI: NY fanfic so please don't be to hard on me!!!!

I don't get money for any of this to bad!!!

Don't belong to me (sadly)

Enjoy have fun!!!!!

"Do you Mac Taylor take Stella Bonasera to be your beloved wife to love and hold in good times and bad times?"

"I do."

Do you Stella Bonasera take Mac Taylor to be your beloved husband to love and to hold in good times and bad times?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me by the City of New York I now pronouns you husband and wife." ……..

"You may kiss your wife now detective Taylor!"

Mac slowly leaned forward to kiss Stella and said in a husky voice:

"Stella."

"Mmhhh."

"Stella?"

"What??"

"Wake up!"

"What?" Stella opened her green eyes and looked around to find that she was in her office and that Mac was standing over her and looking worried at her.

"Stella you okay?"

"Oh ...ah. Yeah must have fallen asleep, sorry."

"It's okay. You know sleeping here is dangerous right? Anyone could walk in or see you through this glass walls."

Oh great just what I need a lecture from Mac why can't he go away so I can go back to dreaming about him in a Tux or nothing??!! Stella thought.

"I know Mac, won't happen again, promise."

"I don't mind if you sleep here I do to but Stella you should be careful what you dream about."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Stella almost screamed had she said something in her sleep and if what was it. Stella began to panic.

" Stel calm down you just said I do you know some people around here could get the wrong idea about that."

She knew what people he meant with that there colleague Danny Messer he was one heck of a CSI but he was also a prankster.

"I know Mac." She said with a smile

"Okay, just saying that you should go home and get some rest."

"You know I still have to check some of that evidence from that..."

"It can wait till tomorrow; I'm sure it won't grow legs over night and then run away and hid."

"Who are you and what have you done with the Mac Taylor I know?" Stella asked because this did not sound like Mac at all telling her to go home and rest and leave evidence till tomorrow.

"I'm still me! I'm just worried about you."

Woh, back that up! He's worried about ME!!!!

"You know I used to be the one worrying not you."

"I know but things change."

"That they do."

"How about I walk you to your car so you don't go to the labs and work?"

"Sure, let me just get my bag meet you in 5 at the elevator?"

"Okay"

5 Min. later

Stella was just leaving the Looker room when Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe came in.

"No, Danny, Hey Stella."

"Hey Linds."

"Why not Montana? Hey Stel."

"Because!!"

"Is it because I call you Montana? Cause you know I could stop."

"No you couldn't." Both Stella and Lindsay said.

"Yes, I could!"

"I would just love to hear how this turns out but I have a date with a really comfy bed so night!"

"Night Stel"

"Night Stella"

"Yes, I could!"

"NO, you couldn't!"

Stella smiled to herself as she left the looker room.

Mac was already waiting for her.

"Sorry hope you didn't have to wait to long."

"No just got here myself, Hakes wonted something." He said smiling at her.

"I saw Danny and Lindsay on my way out of the Looker room they were fighting about something again, they make a great couple don't you think?"

"Yeah, but do you see those dating? I know I don't."

"I don't know, well this is me, see you tomorrow Mac."

"Night Stel." With that he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, but Stella turned her head a bit by accident and so Mac's lips were on her lips both were stunned for a second but then closed there eyes and enjoyed the kiss that was growing more passionate with the minute. Stella's hand where now in Mac's hair and around his neck. His hands were on her hips holding her to him.

"NO, DANNY!!!"

They jumped apart both looking like they were just caught with there hands in a cookie jar. Mac's hair was a mess and Stella's lips where swollen from there kiss. And both where blushing.

Lindsay and Danny walked by and said there good nights to both not even looking at them. When Danny and Lindsay were out of hearing rang Mac said:

"Stel I'm so sor…:"

He was stop by a Stella who had put a finger on his lips to tell him to shut up.

"Mac you don't kiss a girl like that and than say that you're sorry. Are you really sorry?

Because I know for a fact that I'm not sorry."

"I'm not sorry."

"Good, so what are we going to do now?"

"I'd say we have a shot at this."

"Is that an invention to take me out on a date?"

"Nope, but this is. Stella would you like to get some dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

Stella said who by now was blushing again. Mac leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then opened her car door for her.

As she got in he asked:

"What where you dreaming about in your office?"

"Why do you asked?"

"Well you said I do so what do you do?"

"OH, I think you know the answer to that one already, Night Mac."

With that she drove of.

Mac walked slowly to his car. He just couldn't think of anything that Stella would be dreaming about. When he was home he sat in front of the TV and was watching some kind of old show where two people where getting married the women was just saying "I do."

When it hit Mac like a ton of bricks and he almost spit out the beer he was drinking. Stella was dreaming about a wedding! No way that his Stella was dreaming about that.

Right?! Well on second thought maybe she did ream about something like this maybe even about marrying him. Oh, well let her dream who knows what can happen in the Future. So Mac went to bed and dreamed about Stella and there Date tomorrow.

FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please R&R don't be too hard on it please it kept bugging me all night so I wrote it down at 1:00 am: You should not drink coffee at 4pm if you want to sleep! I found out the hard way!!!!!!

 


End file.
